A bipolar shift register is disclosed, for example, in German OffenLegungsschrift DE-A 33 02 248, in which an n-stage shift-register chain consists of 2n series-connected basic cells connected alternately to a first shift clock and a nonoverlapping second shift clock. Each of the n shift-register stages is formed by two successive basic cells. Through the use of nonoverlapping shift clocks, the data transfer into each of the shift-register stages is separated in time from the data transfer out of the stage by temporary storage. The two nonoverlapping shift clocks are generated in a clock generator from the two output signals of a differential amplifier fed with a square-wave signal. The basic cell used consists of a dual-emitter npn-transistor pair whose base and collector terminals are cross-coupled, and whose two additional emitters provide the data signal in antiphase.
The object of the invention as claimed is to provide a two-phase-clocked shift register in bipolar technology having a wide frequency range and a neutral temperature response whose entire contents can be transferred in parallel into a latch by means of a latch clock and are available there as a data word for an arbitrary period of time.